


Mentally Little

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [428]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Mentally De-Aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a fic where sammy is deaged mentally but not physically and so when they go out in public dean keeps trying to make him act like an adult so people don't stare but sammy keeps sucking his thumb and wanting to hold deans hand and eventually wets himself and dean gets super mad so sammy starts to cry and then dean feels bad and comforts him and takes him back to the motel for a nap? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentally Little

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, only on my blog lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

“Come on, Sam.” Dean sighed. “You need to act like a big kid in public.”

“But…De’….” Sam whimpered softly, looking more like a puppy than normal.

Dean sighed again, wanting to find the reversal spell to this curse on his brother soon. As different, and even a little nice to be able to really care for his brother again like he used to, it was hard with Sam’s big body, and people would stare. A lot.

Sam walked with Dean, sometimes getting distracted by the different things going on around them, and before Dean had realized it, Sam had his thumb shoved back in his mouth.

Dean turned to look at Sam, wondering why he was so quiet, when he groaned.

“Sam. Your thumb does not go in your mouth.” Dean said, reaching over and pulling it out of Sam’s mouth.

“De’….like it.”

“I know. But you can’t do that.”

Sam whined softly, and tried to grab for Dean’s hand, but Dean gave a look, and Sam only whined again.

“Sammy…you need to be a big boy for me right now.” Dean said.

Sam pouted, and looked down at the ground as they walked, and Dean felt a pang of remorse.

“Sammy, I know you want to right now. But once we get back to the motel room, you can suck on your thumb, or grab onto me however much you want.”

“OK…” Sam said softly.

The two continued walking, heading back to the Impala, when Sam got silent.

“Sammy?”

“I…” Sam whined softly, shifting.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“I…I didn’t mean ta….” Sam whimpered softly. “But…but….”

Dean grew confused until he could smell a whiff of the air. Then he looked down at Sam’s pants and saw the wet patch growing.

“Sam!” Dean scolded. “Why didn’t you tell me you had to go to the bathroom?”

“I…I…I’m sorry!” Sam cried, and Dean’s eyes widened, as Sam sobbed, tears running down his face.

“Hey! Hey, hey, calm down, buddy. It was an accident. You didn’t mean to.” Dean said, pulling Sam down and hugging his brother, steering clear of the wet patch in Sam’s pants. “It’s OK, Sammy. It’s OK. I’m sorry I got mad. It’s OK. ’M not angry.”

“You’re…you’re not?” Sam whimpered.

“No. It’s OK. Let’s get you back to the motel, OK, buddy?”

“K…” Sam sniffled. Dean got Sam quickly to the Impala, and pulled out an extra jacket he had lying in the trunk, placing it on the seat and getting Sam buckled in, before driving off with the windows down.

_

Back at the motel, Dean helped wipe up Sam, and get him changed into some fresh clothing.

“How about you take a nap for a little while. I bet today’s worn you out some.” Dean said, leading Sam to one of the beds. He got Sam to lie down and tucked him in.

“Sleepy….” Sam murmured.

“I bet. I’ll be here when you wake up, alright, Sammy?” Dean said, kissing Sam’s forehead softly.

“M'kay…” Sam sighed, before shutting his eyes, and falling asleep. Dean sighed softly, running his hand through Sam’s hair. Dean dropped in a chair, planning to take a small nap himself before Sam woke up from his.


End file.
